Re: Monster Horizon
by zed019
Summary: Short snippet story about re: monster and log horizon. Self-insert fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Have you ever heard of re: monster?, I'm sure most of you have and those that haven't I feel sorry for what they are missing, the novel has gotten so popular that they even released it in Japanese game on android and ios, now with the help from fans , it has an english translation of 75% that made it playable. Hehehe I'm so hooked at this game on my cellphone that I didn't see an oncoming truck-san who got derailed and crashed into me, my last thoughts were, I wanted to play the Re: monster mobile game more.

 **"Ding, user host detected user has been given a wish, wish accepted, Re: monster mobile system granted to host."**

"What?." Was my last thoughts when my mind went dead.

Somewhere.

"Hehe this is your young brother Rudy, his name is Zed."

"Oh, I hope he follows in my footsteps to become a wonderful sorcerer."

"Haha, you still got a long way to go before you can become a powerful sorcerer like those adventurers."

"Nothing is impossible for the the great Rundelhaus code, you'll support your brother right Zed?." Said Rundelhaus to the baby.

That baby turned out to be me who got reincarnated with my memories intact.

"wtf, wtf." I shouted in which my underdeveloped mouth said "ugya, ugya".

"That's my baby brother, so supportive." Said Rundelhaus as he then excited the room to continue training.

I spent seven and a half years of my life studying the world which I found was elder tales along with the stories of immortal adventurers who helped vanquished the demon lords, the history of the half-alv, the ancients and the history of the continent. I also spent my time familiarizing with my family and my older brother Rundelhaus or Rudy for short.

Sadly my skill re:monster system seems to be locked and will unlocked on my eight birthday which was today.

 **"Ding user detected."**

 **"User requirements met."**

 **"Re: Monster system unlocked."**

 **"Re: Monster space realm unlocked."**

 **"Re: Monster gacha system unlocked."**

 **"Host has received 1000 crystal."**

 **"Host has received 5,000 gold, 5,000 lumber, 5,000 meat starter package."**

 **"User has been awarded ten goblins and gobuji starter pack**."

Excited I used my skill for the first time to to go to my space realm, in there I saw a goblin elder instructing the young goblins to build a storage, treasury, farm and houses this must be gobuji.

Gobuji seems to notice me and said " Greetings master, I am Gobuji, we welcome you back to your kingdom, much time has passed to your slumber and the kingdom you once had has disappeared. We are only the few left who believed in your revival, we tried to built civilization but through our meager power we are only able to make some small farm and wooden huts for housing and a small storage area. Now that your revival is confirmed, we beseech you to use your power once again to unite our people and prosper." Said Gobuji kneeling.

"Your faith in me shall not be wasted." I said to gobuji

I quickly open my menu console HUD and upgrade the farm, housing and storage, and treasury to lv2 as well as a hot spring and a lumber yard which drained my starter package resources.

"It will take some time for these buildings to finish, I leave this place in your capable hands Gobuji."

"Leave everything to me master." Said Gobuji excited as he went and supervised the goblins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I left my re: monster realm and went to find my brother Rudy.

Rudy was busy studying spells and whatever necessities it was to be an adventurer, his dream is still going strong.

Rudy has been urging me to study together, the survival training he put me though was hell, I never knew he was such a taskmaster, he even tried to teach me spells but I didn't have any compatibility with spells, I was depressed but I still have my ability which I kept hidden. My brother was still supportive of me even though I was lacking in offensive capabilities he urged me to try different weapons until I found out that I had very good affinity towards bows and arrows, in fact I was pretty good at it just as Rudy was pretty good at spells.

Just like that a year has passed, this world has the same calendar on earth. I have been receiving 25 crystals per day, I have now 10,125 crystals. My spatial realm now has many facilities like blacksmith & market, lumber mill, arena, training grounds and a fort. There was many quest that The system gave which increased my goblin into a thousand, many of my goblins evolved. My current force is composed of 1000 goblins, 20 hobgoblins, 20 hobgoblin clerics and 20 hobgoblin mages, 20 hobgoblin Cooks, 20 hobgoblin smith, 20 hobgoblin artisan, 20 hobgoblin seamstress, 20 hobgoblin miner . The evolutions might be few, but they sure are powerful and of a wide variety. My space realm can be seen as a small autonomous town now comparable to a stand alone town. I trained in my space with my goblins and earned my familiarity with them. I occasionally go outside of town with my brother Rudy and train with him, other that's that I stayed mostly at home at our mansion, did I forget to mention that we were a family of a minor noble so everything was completely taken care of at home.

One day, news came to us that adventurers had gone crazy and somewhat became humanlike behavior, a few days later my brother Rudy disappeared. I asked my parent if it was possible to go after Rudy.

"I always knew this day would come, you and Rudy were inseparable, go you have our blessings, but promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Yes mom, I promise." With that I packed light, all my supplies are already in my space realm so only my bows and arrows and a dagger was with me, they were both crafted my the hobgoblin smiths. It was quite the masterpiece.

My knowledge, from my previous life is that my brother was headed towards akihabara. I brought with me 5 goblins as my vanguard, I trained with my goblins so obviously they were high leveled.

Just in case I used my gacha for the first time.

 **[gacha 10 +Sr guarantee = 250 crystals]**

 **Gacha system online.**

 **Summoning creatures...**

 **Spinel Fean as an Alchemist = R**

 **Spinel Fean as an Item Creator = R+**

 **Emery Furado as a Smith = R**

 **Emery Furado as a Spirit Smith = R+**

 **Alma Timiano as a Cook Chief = R+**

 **Felicia Timaino as a Cook Chief = R+**

 **Minokichi as Minotaur = Sr**

 **Asue as an Earth Lord = Sr**

 **Supesei as a Spell Lord = Sr**

 **Burasato as a Blood Lord = Sr**

 **[Crystal on hand 10, 250]**


	3. Chapter 3

**The goblin evolution tree:**

 **Goblin - Hobgoblin - Ogre - Minatour**

 **Goblin - Hobgoblin Cleric - Half Saint Lord**

 **Goblin - Hobgoblin Mage - Half Spell Lord - Spell Lord**

 **Goblin - Hobgoblin Rider**

 **Hobgoblin - Damphir - Vampire Noble**

 **Hobgoblin - Half Earth Lord - Earth Lord**

 **Hobgoblin - Half Blood Lord - Blood Lord**

 **Hobgoblin - Domeki - Kugimeki**

 **Hobgoblin - Half Ice Lord**

 **Hobgoblin - Half Gale Lord**

 **Hobgoblin - Half Fire Lord**

 **Hobgoblin Mage - Ghoul**

 **Ghoul - Dullahan**

 **Ghoul - Fimerotto**

 **Ghoul - Lich**

 **Ogre - Apostle Lord**

To understand Re: Monster Game, please look up Re: Monster wiki / mobile game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The trek to Akihabara was taking longer than expected even with my army of goblins, my fabulous blond self can attest to the journey. thank god for my spacial realm where I have a mansion built by my minions. With the additional units from my gacha integrated in my realm, my realms productivity has gone up. Our market is quite lovely too, it interacts to the server where I can sell and buy stuff mainly food and stuff from the real world of many variety in exchange for gold. I have many list of assorted rice, vegetables, fruits, pork meat, venison, beef, goat meat, milk, treats like chocolate, anything you can think of as food was there according to market price in the system, if you ever become a canibal there are some options too like meat of thief, meat of swordsman, meat of hero, if you ever become a vampire there we have the blood of elves, blood of high elves and blood of Saint, just to name a few, there are literally many assorted goods.

I passed by many villages and heard rumors about some rampaging adventurers and whatnot, mostly related to adventurer and stuff.

My journey lasted two days until I have finally arrived at Akihabara. I roamed around Akihabara and it's just bad as it was some people were holding a sign saying 'will work for food and stuff'.

"Money, money, there's so much money to made." I shouted.

"Who's the crazy lander?."

"I dunno, I think he's crazy, where's his mom, maybe he got separated."

I realized that my inner voice wasn't an inner voice and was shouted for everyone to hear, just in time as I composed myself I ran into an empty place and summoned 20 Goblins and ordered to make a makeshift stall, my goblins are capable of speech and was well versed in crafting, farming and battle, it only took an hour with the lumber and materials came from my space realm.

My large stall was finally finished and named Goblin Monster Paradise and I summoned five hobgoblin cooks and made them cook some fried rice, barbecue, steak, hamburger, fried chicken, French fries and rice balls. I could have made more but this should be enough, I won't get overboard.

"Whiff, whiff."

"Hey, is it me or I'm smelling something delicious, tell me I'm not dreaming."

"No, I smell it too, where is that delicious smell coming from, it's not from my crappy food.

"Look it's coming over there... are those goblins? How did they get into the city, never mind that they're NPC summons, it said said so in my analyze skills, strange and NPC goblin summoner, eh I've seen weirder."

"Welcome, welcome, to my humble shop, what can I do for you adventurers."

"Isn't that the crazy boy earlier?, umm little boy you is that your summon?."

"That's right mister these are my goblin summons that that I obtained from a shady old man, oops I wasn't supposed to say that about him, forget that, what I meant to say was this is a super skill I obtained from master."

Sweatdrops were shown to everyone near the stall.

"Rejoice boys and girls for today only, each one of you get a free food per customer but only one dish per customer.

 **"You are about to issue a quest, +100 reputation per customer are you sure you want to issue this quest?."**

I looked surprised as soon as soon as pop up arrived on my person, I then clicked yes.

 **"Owner Zed of Goblin Monster Paradise has issued a quest, (Taste Tester)on the opening of his shop he requires a taste tester for his food but only one per person."**

"The heck, I just received a quest, what!, food for free, count me in, accept quest."

Here's the menu please choose wisely

 **Goblin Monster Paradise Menu**

 **fried rice**

 **barbecue**

 **steak**

 **hamburger**

 **fried chicken**

 **French fries**

 **rice balls**

"Hmm, I'll choose the fired chicken."

"I'll choose the hamburger."

"French fries for me."

"Ahhh, so good, delicious, aww it's already gone, crud."

"Hmm, delicious."

"Ahh it's so worth it."

Rumors quickly spread and became fact about a weird Lander NPC selling delicious food. The shop beacame overcrowded as the line formed into an orderly fashion, a very very long time for formed.

"Hey Mr. owner sir, is there anyway for us to buy any additional food?." A person came back before who taste test the food my monsters made."

"I will not be unreasonable, I heard that many adventures have many exotic things, purely from a collectors view I heard the items called Pancea potion that heals diseases, a potion that said to double experience points?, an appearance changing potion. Such things we people of the land can't ever to recreate and it is said that only adventurers have it. I will not be stingy, for every panacea potion you can exchange 5 dishes of your choosing, for every exp potion will earn you ten dishes of your choosing, for an appearance potion, make note I will prioritize those that have this item, a hundred dishes for a potion of this kind."

Just as I said this announcement I snapped my fingers as the dishes I served were withrawed and then turned into bento boxes that stacked and stacked on one another.

"Ohhh, an appearance changing potion, I have one, it's useless to me, who knew this potion would would come in handy"

"I have one too."

"Haha lucky me I have ten of those appearance changing potion."

Clamor upon clamor were heard as almost every adventurer has at least one potion of each kind.

I seriously underestimated the amount of people who have this potion, dozen upon dozen quickly exchanged potions for the dishes, my store went full blown exploded with customers, they were worried that my wares were gonna ran out with the exchange rate of 100 dishes for an appearance changing, it was a steal.

"Hey, these bento boxes can be stored in the inventory and its flavor is retained woohoo!."

A loud clamor was heard when news that the food bento was capable to be out in the inventory.

With this a week passed by with me and the rest of the goblins taking shifts and making it look like we're not resting, I mainly rest and my goblins take turns in selling food as my goblin was capable of speech which surprised the adventurers.

It has became a mystery as the stall that never sleeps and has food restocked endlessly.

My spoils were very much fit for a kingly profit.

The line never ends, I thought as I observed from the sidelines.

After another week, the secret of making food was spread by an unknown party, sure enough an explosive growth spread though Akihabara.

That was my que to leave, at the same day the round table alliance was formed, the mysterious stall suddenly disspapeared. The mystery continues.

* * *

Total spoils.

5,580 appearance changing potion

50,120 exp potion

100,090 panacea potion


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It's been a week since Shiroe has been back to Akihabara, he along with Naotsugu was tasked to rescue Serara for the crescent moon alliance who was trapped in Susukino, he along with Naotsugu rode a gryphon and there he met and found Serara along with coincidentally meeting his long time friend Nyanta and fought off the Brigandia guild who ruled Susukino with an iron fist. It was tricky, but with the help of Nyanta and Naotsugu, Shiroe managed to save Serara and was on the way back to Akihabara, Shiroe found out from Nyanta that classes will affect their respective aspect, for example, cook class can deal with food and blacksmith with weapons and armors. For the first time Shirou tasted real delicious food along their travel back to Akihabara.

Shiroe's mind turned and with a smile the villain in glasses had an idea.

But that idea went to scrap when he arrived in Akihabara to found out that someone was selling food with exchange in items. His monopoly he idea he had was now in the hands of a third party, on the bright side the third party is a an NPC, scratch that, a lander, people of the land, can't forget to respect them now that this,..., all this is real.

So he racked his brains out out for a way, and sure enough there was, he found a way, since the opposition was a lander then the solution was simple, ignore it and proceed with an alternative.

Shiroe and Maryelle from the Crescent moon guild teamed up, instead of food, they decided to deal in blacksmithing, although the effect was one third the intended effect, the effect was still there and Shiroe has managed to convince Charisan of Shopping district 8, Roderick of Roderick Firm and Michitaka of the Oceanic system guilds.

With Shiroe's idea, he managed to amass the required amount of gold and buy the guild hall without anyone the wiser and since the mysterious shop lead by the lander was only trading in potions and not gold, his idea became feasible which he sighed in great relief, money was circulating, people were happy that there was a continuous supply of food so the circulation of gold coins were continuously flowing towards the city of Akihabara that was what he intended all along, to create a livable place for everyone in this apocalypse.

With great effort the Knights of the Round Table was formed, but the question remains, where is the owner and the employees of the Goblin Monster Paradise disappeared too, the mystery continues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Log horizon, a recently formed guild by Shiroe as a means to an end. A two birds in one stone multi-purpose advent that made it necessary to protect his newfound close friends and family. The other was so he could gain ownership of the guild hall for his round table council plan, to do so required a guild.

Log horizon consist of Shiroe the Enchanter, Naoutsugu the guardian, Akatsuki an assassin who've sworn fealty to Shiroe after a certain incident involving an appearance changing potion when he arrived from susukino. Nyanta the swashbuckler. Tohya the newbie samurai and Minori the newbie kannagi who were both Shiroes disciples who got them contacted after his arrival from susukino. Finally Rundelhaus Code a sorcerer and Isuzu a bard who were friends with Tohya and Minori , Isuzu was also a member of the Crescent Moon Alliace that was entrusted to Shiroe.

Akihabara was in reform, with the leading members of the Round table alliance, the transition from players were smoothly acclimating in their newly reformed lives. Shops were opening everywhere, food stalls were the majority and were of popular among the players and the people of the land, still the taste of the high quality food that the Goblin Monster Paradise would linger as a comparison made all the food increase in quality but could never stand equal to that mysterious stall. Some blacksmith shops and artisans shop opened selling innovative materials that were stylized from earth.

Guilds were contracted to farm food materials for the daily supply for the food stalls which made the money circulate into the economy.

Meanwhile in the hidden space realm of Zed

I was currently supervising his goblins in producing wheat, materials, food and gold. The effect of the Goblin Monster Paradise episode also bore fruit as 100 goblins evolved into hobgoblin Cooks, it wasn't much but in the long run they were a necessity to maintain and support a large population. During my guidance, the transition went smoothly and his overall small town turned into a small bustling city. Innovations in weaponry were also researched and made a small success and innovative research on cooking and ingredients made a huge success with the help of many cooks. Gold flow was steady and stable and I now owned 300k gold, it was maybe a small amount compared to what adventurers throw around but I already reaped an outstanding profit of potions. Maybe it was time to expand as well on the outside world. On a side note my goblins increased again in an overall 2000 goblins, 200 hobgoblins, 100 hobgoblin clerics and 150 hobgoblin mages, 200 hobgoblin Cooks, 80 hobgoblin smith, 90 hobgoblin artisan, 150 hobgoblin seamstress, 180 hobgoblin miner. I also have a new additions to my forces, 30 Ogre, 10 half saint lord, 20 half, Spell lord, 25 half earth lord and 100 goblin riders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The round table alliance council was busy delegating all the reformation and was handling documents. Shiroe was delegated as the head of the group seeing as he was the one who implemented such a decisive reform takeover, he should own the majority of said responsibility of the round table council. Mitchitaka from oceanic systems was busy researching technology, Roderick from Roderick firm was busy analyzing the effects of items from before and enter the apocalypse to see if they're had any change. Charisan of Shopping district 8 was busy budgeting and economizing the flow of gold as well as spending the appropriate funds to employ guilds to procure ingredients. Krusty of D.D.D and Isaac of Black swords knight where in charge of the patrol and order in the city of Akihabara, Soujiro Seta was in charge of investigating the Goblin Monster Paradise Mystery which he insisted on himself as he couldn't forget the food that he had eaten from that stall. The rest of the members of the round table were instructed to do damage control.

"Still though the mystery of the stall serving food by goblins huh?." Said Krusty.

"Hey, don't you make fun of it, the food there was divine, it was so worth the appearance potion I had, I can't believe I almost ate all of my bento in my inventory, it has that effect that it can be stored there and retain its taste." Defended Soujiro Seta.

"Still, it's just food, that lander exploited us adventurers in that situation, I have to hand it to this individual, on par with the villain in glasses." Said Krusty interested.

"That maybe true but it was a fair deal, don't tell me, you haven't tasted one of that mystery shop dishes?." Asked Soujiro Seta inquisitively.

" as a mater of fact, I haven't, what's the hubbub about food that we can eat nowadays on the street of Akihabara?." Said Krusty rhetorically.

"What!." Said Soujiro in horror.

"I was saving this bento for lunch, but sacrifices must be made for to convert the non-believer, now eat!." Soujiro commanded as he forcefully shoved a bento into Krusty's hand.

"I don't see what the beat deal is, this is just a piece of...!." Krusty halted midway as he shoved a piece of rice all in his mouth.

Then like a ravage beast Krusty devoured all the rice balls in the bento while Soujiro had a smug smirk beside him.

"Moooore!." Krusty demanded.

"What, no way, I have only very few left I ain't handing them to you!." Shouted Soujiro.

"But the taste!, so divine, that's it Soujiro!, I will join in investigating that Goblin Monster Paradise mystery stall. I must have more!." Krusty said as he forcefully dragged Soujiro outside the guild hall.

Krusty deligently asked and investigated the Goblin Monster Paradise phenomenon, turns out they weren't the only ones investigating, they found comrades which suddenly turned into a cult. The cult was scary as it consisted of almost all adventures of Akihabara. Everything was turned, every nook and cranny was searched for the mysterious shop that trades divine food. A few days past when the Round table council was formed and request upon request were handed non-stop about the mysterious Goblin Monster Paradise stall as if a drug user was having withdrawals, Minori and Tohya from the Log Horizon guild weren't the exception noticed Shiroe as they wouldn't dare level up no matter what after Shiroe urged afraid that they won't receive those precious exp potions so they could have more food from the Goblin Monster Paradise stall.

Shiroe was having a headache, news spread far and wide desperately searching for the fabled food of the gods until one day.

Zed exited his space realm dimension.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I was feeling happy, I also felt the commotion would die down now, no one would miss a simple shop who conned most of the population of adventurers out of their potions, in fact I feel confident, no need for a disguise, I'm not a fugitive or anything, no one will look for me.

Oh how wrong Zed was, he would later come to regret it later.

I exited my space realm in the seemingly abandoned alley as soon as I exited the alley an adventurer suddenly pointed his finger at me.

"Look!, its owner-sama, it really is him owner-sama."

It was just that shouted that earned the attention of every adventurer and and in the span of a minute my escape route was blocked.

Piles upon piles of adventurers poured from every direction.

"Make way!, I am Krusty from D.D.D make way for official round table council business." Shouted Krusty with all his might and the effect was instantaneous, it was like Moses parted the red sea.

"Are you the rumored owner-sama?" Asked Krusty with Soujiro behind him.

"Owner-sama?, you must be mistaken my good sir, I am but a simple food shop entrepreneur." I said feeling confused.

"Might I know what food shop you are in charge of?." Asked Krusty eagerly.

"I am but the humble owner of a small food shop called Goblin Monster Paradise establishment." I answered.

Contrary to my answer the crowd including Krusty and Soujiro went wild.

"Ooooooohhh!, it really is owner-sama."

"Good sir, I seem to be out of the loop, what might seem to be the problem?"

"I'll get straight to the heart of the matter, why is Owner-sama's shop suddenly disappeared?." Said Krusty feeling apprehensive.

"How, should I put this, I thought my shop was not needed anymore since you adventurers have gotten on your feet and started a revolution, I thought my shop would interfere with said activities, you must see it from my perspective, although I am young, I still have my sense of self-preservation against you immortal adventurers, from where I stand, my shop is an eyesore towards your goal to be an independent an autonomous city, so with that in mind, I saw it fit to excuse myself from the stage as it were." I explained eloquently.

Krusty was puzzled, despite the age of this mysterious owner, he was quite sensible in politics, all of his arguments were all true with the best interest of the round table council. But this esteemed individual forgot one thing, and that is the dependency of his food items has become the staple of the adventurers day and had become a part of their lives, without it it would be the same as leaving a black hole in a persons life. So Krusty devised a way, he must have that food at all costs.

While thinking this Krusty underestimated the value of the words of said shop owner and instead of a manner of goodwill Zed extended out to the immortal adventurers it became a torrent of of disaster instead.

"That's right, this happened because the round table council was formed, but what if said round table council was disbanded." Said the adventurer thinking of resolving the problem.

Krusty was sweating now, all that hard work of meager form of peace and autonomy was about to disappear if he did not resolve this problem. One must know that almost all the adventurers in Akihabara was a cult to this food drug and against this army the round table council would surely be finished.

"Were doomed." Krusty thought.

"Now stop that thought right there gentlemen." Zed shouted.

Zed knew that this was a serious issue that only he could solve, and this issue concerned the lives of not just million of adventurers but the people of the land too that stayed in Akihabara.

"I don't see the Round Table Council as the enemy, so please cut that thought right there, I'm curious thought what seems to be the heart of the problem?." Zed explained.

"I thank you for your hearts magnanimity young owner-sama for avoiding a calamity, I'll get straight to the point, we would like you to once again open your shop, we'll hear your demands, but please open once again your shop, the lives of adventurers in Akihabara can't live anymore without the staple of your food, it wouldn't be far fetched that your food is the food of the gods, please please open up your shop here in Akihabara ." Said Krusty kneeling.

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

Just like a domino effect, the adventurers kneeled to the ground looking up their savior.

From an outsiders point of view this was just ridiculous, the mass of immortal adventurers kneeling to an NPC, simply ridiculous. But that's is neither here nor there.

"Fine, I will acquiesce to your demand but there conditions." I said heavily.

"Whatever your conditions we will fulfill it." Said Krusty determined.

"Now I will not be unreasonable, all I ask is to have a plot of land to my own name, the size of said land must be large enough to cater the increasing number of my customers as well as large enough to accommodate my employees is that acceptable?." I asked Krusty.

"If it's just that then, that condition is is easily accepted the round table council will meet your demand, if fact there's a lot of space in Akihabara right now, the east district has always been empty we will give you all the rights to that land." Said Krusty.

"I see that my demands has been met and quite satisfactory, in lieu of your sincerity I will also repay kindness with kindness, all our products will now be bought in gold instead of trading and all products will be a hundred gold each, and please stand up, it's embarrassing with immortal adventurers kneeling of such a mortal such as I." I said to Krusty.

Everyone sighed as they stood up, their thoughts were that their staple drug was sated.

Then they froze, they realized that their food drug can now be bought in gold, and at such a bargain than before.

"Hooray!"

"Hooray!"

"Hooray!"

"Hooray!"

"Hooray!"

"Hooray!"

Everyone was happy, everyone, that included people of the land as well, they would finally taste this so called food of the gods. Everyone in Akihabara was in an uproar, but in a good way, just like this a chapter of Akihabara's problem came to a close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Krusty, I heard about the deal that you made concerning the whole Akihabara, considering the benefits we are getting contrary to the problems piled if this deal didn't went through, we barely made it through intact, the other party doesn't ask for much, I can see this transaction could have have gone horribly wrong if a single mistake was made, your proposition to use the funds to buy the east district land is approved by me and majority of the round table council, I already made arrangements with the Kunie clan for the transaction, here are the documents of ownership of the east district, since you were more familiar with the owner, you hand him these documents." Said Shiroe.

"Thank you Shiroe, I will do so immediately." Said Krusty.

Meanwhile at the east district, people where gathering a hundred of hobgoblin and some goblins were taking turns building an ambitious mall. The goblins were discretely getting materials at a small warehouse that is linked to my space realm to make it inconspicuous.

Krusty arrived midway and we gave each other greetings and he handed me the deed to the land.

Everything went smoothly, the buildings design went without a hitch and with the help from the Goblin smiths, artisans and half earth lord, the mall became quite artistic when completed.

The mall was purposely made large so other shops can rent some portion of it since we can't occupy all of the space at this time.

I bought a recording crystal and arranged and trained my goblins who have good voices for a song I wanted them to sing and record. In a week my mall was done and it was time for a grand opening.

"Greetings everyone, I'm proud to welcome you all to the grand opening of Goblin Monster Paradise mall. My master who explained that he came from another world called earth handed this recording crystal to me for my grand opening before he he left saying trying to find a way back home, I don't whether what he said was true or whatnot but the song is catchy I guarantee it." I explained.

"Did you hear, owners master came from earth!, this is unbelievable news."

"Shiroe did you hear?, no wonder the recipe for all of his food are familiar, so it wasn't a coincidence." Said Krusty feeling satisfied with this bit of news.

"I now present to you the Goblin Monster Paradise mall open!.." I said to everyone.

 _ **"Food, glorious food…we're anxious to try it**_

 _ **Three banquets a day, our favorite diet!**_

 _ **Just picture a mammoth steak, fried, roasted or stewed**_

 _ **Oh, food, wonderful food, marvelous food, glorious food!**_

 _ **Food, glorious food,**_

 _ **Poached possum served flambé,**_

 _ **Broth made from a sloth,**_

 _ **Or a saber-tooth souffle,**_

 _ **Why should we be fated to,**_

 _ **Do nothing but brood,**_

 _ **On food, magical food, wonderful food, marvelous food?,**_

 _ **Food, glorious food,**_

 _ **Flesh picked off the dead ones,**_

 _ **Rank, rotten, or chewed,**_

 _ **Soon, we'll be the fed ones!**_

 _ **Just thinking of putrid meat**_

 _ **Puts us in a mood for**_

 _ **Food, glorious food, marvelous food, fabulous food, beautiful food,**_

 _ **Magical food,**_

 _ **Glorious food!"**_

"Wtf, that's an Ice age song." An adventurer pointed out.

"So his master really is an other worlder like us."

Whispers about the speculation of the origin of the mysterious owner quickly spread and dozens upon dozens of people lined up for the specialty dishes.


End file.
